


A Potion Storeroom Story - Oneshot

by MoonySnivellus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: +18, Age Difference, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gryffindor, Hidden Sex, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff, Kink, Kissing, Lemon, NSFW, Oneshot, Porn With Plot, Ravenclaw, Reader's POV, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smut, Students, Tumblr Prompt, a bit of crying, off age, prompt list, reader - Freeform, reader being a bit bullied, sex in Snape's Storageroom, slight ref of bullying, smut prompt list, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonySnivellus/pseuds/MoonySnivellus
Summary: You've been bullied by some Slytherin girls since a few moment now and all you can do is to hide yourself until they give up on you for a bit of time.Once again, you were running down the corridor and got tired  that is when you find a random door and you decide to enter the room and will at least be safe for a while or so you thought it was a room... You end up more like into Professor Snape's Potions storeroom.At least he is not here ! Right...?===============================================================================Comment: Here is a second ask from an anon of Tumblr: ‘’39- You make a sound and it’s game over and 13- It’s sir, understood? For Snape?‘’Pair: Professor Severus Snape x ReaderWarnings: NSFW,+18 Professor/Student, sexual relation, age difference===============================================================================(Y/n) : Your name(Y/ln) : Your lastname(Y/h) : Your house (You will have to choose between all but Slytherin in this one, sorry !)
Relationships: Harry Potter character/Reader, Professor Snape x Reader, Professor Snape/Reader, Severus Snape x Reader, Severus Snape/Reader, professor x student - Relationship, snape x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	A Potion Storeroom Story - Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> This is my very fisrt post here.  
> Most of the fanfiction i will post here are repost from my Tumblr blog, requets from my NSFW Prompt list!
> 
> Please, keep in mind that English is not my first language...
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The whole Harry Potter's univers belongs to J.K Rowling !  
> Thanks !

You were running down the corridor, passing other students one by one as you heard your name being yelled out loud . Not wanting to turn around, you already well knew who it was: Three girls from Slytherin, 7th year like you, but you were from (Y/h). 

Since last year, those girls decided to bully you, it started with nothing ,but now, every now and then you have to hide away from them. Your friends already tried to help you by wanting to speak about that at the head of your house but you wanted no problems as you were too kind... 

At this point, you were so tired from runing, by passing all the students roaming the long corridors, just wanting to rest. You had looked at your left and saw a door, not knowing what room was behind it you just had decided to open in quickly as the girls were nowhere to be seen. This was your chance, now or never, to hide and rest ! 

Your back now against the door, you had tried to catch your breath and calmed yourself, closing your eyes for a moment. Opening them again, you had take a look of what was surronding you: It was a very small room with a ladder, many shelfs on the walls all around the room, with only vials and potions on it. 

‘’Sir, I can explain, i am so-’’ But you couldn’t finish what you were saying as he cutted you half way. ‘’Miss (Y/ln), what are you doing in my storeroom...do so enlight me. Were you trying to stole something ? Because i will make you immediatly regret your action and take you to the Headmaster’s office !’’ Snape had finished, looking down at you as if you were nothing, just a small mouse at the moment. 

Suddenly , the door opened as you were backing against one of the shelf next to the now open door. There was now a tall shadow at the entrance of the small storeroom. As you looked up, you soon had realised that it was none other than the Potions Master, the head of Slytherin: Professor Severus Snape... 

At this point your day couldn’t get worse,that is all what you had thought at the moment. Trembling and mumbling a bit as you looked at the professor: 

‘’A bright student like you, found stealing from one of her professor, what a desappointment.” He insisted at the end of his sentence. 

“Please, Professor, before taking me to Dumbledore’s office, hear me out first !” You requested as you looked at him right in the eyes. ‘’You have to hear about how i ended up here ! First, i didn’t know that it was your storeroom... I ended up in this place without wanting it...” Snape was giving you a look to keep going. 

“There are those girls from your house...since last year, they decided to bully me for no reasons and as for usually, they started to chase after me again in the corridor so i wanted to hide and entered your storeroom by fear, i am trully really sorry, i haven’t stole anything sir...” You tried to explain as you sniffed and rubbed one of your eyes, not wanting to cry infront of him. 

You felt so bad and tired of being bullied, you had a kind of admiration and liking to the potion professor since first year and you never showed him how weak you were but now you didn’t care anymore and had started to let your tears falling on your already red cheeks. 

The potion master on the other hand has been a bit shoked and taken appart, he have been bullied during his school years as well and knew how you felt at the moment. 

‘’Ok, miss (Y/ln), please, first take a sit” he had indiqued you a small stool just next to you which you had sat on. “I was not aware of my Slytherin to do such a inapropriate thing to you. Even if they are from my house i will certainly not tolerate such a comportment! I have been in your shoes once...” he ended as he put his right hand on your shoulder and you looked up at him. 

‘’Y-you too...?” You asked as he simply nodded to you. 

‘’You will not be punished but I will have to take you still to Dumbledore as to make a report about those girls, does i make myself clear ?” 

You got up quickly without much reflexion about your next action and hugged the professor like you never did before, wanting to pull away, your face now red from embarassement. But you were then stopped by an arm behind your back. 

“Stay still for a while (Y/ln), please.” Snape had requested and you had simply nodded. 

After what had seemed like forever, you looked up at him and your eyes met his, you felt your face approching his without stopping until you finally kissed, feeling his lips against yours. 

He was the one to pull away first. “That is not a good idea Mi-” “No, I want this, Professor, I have waited enough already, it’s the end of the year soon so i don’t care. Please, i just want you, i have been wanting you since a little while now!” 

When he heard those words coming out from your mouth ,there were no coming back now. After locking the door, he pushed you againts the shelf, making the vials and potions collides and makes a few noises. You had your arms already around his neck, a hand in his black hairs and his lips against your neck. 

You had left a moan escape from your mouth as he found you soft spot, bitting on it before kissing it. He then opened your shirt, bouton by bouton as he lowered his mouth futher to your chest with a trail of kisses. 

As he arrived at your chest, you smiled and unclapsed your bra for him, letting it slip down your arms. Your nipples already percked from the cold and the excitation. 

He wasted no more time and pulled one nipple in between his now soft lips and fondled your other breast. Your moans could have been heard more and more. 

“ **You make a sound and it’s game over.** ” He said as he left your left nipple and switched with the other.

You nodded your head as you looked down at him, seeing a little smirk at the corner of his lips. The way he had say that made you wet and your legs like jelly.

Snape was now kissing from between your boobs to your stomach, he then stopped and put his hand on your tight caressing slowly your burning skin.

"May I, please ?" he asked, suggesting about your damp panties.

"Y-Yes..." you shuddered, seeing him getting on his knees, feeling the air passing between your legs as he lifted your skirt, removed your panties and looked at the wet spot on it.

"Already so wet Miss... And i barely done anything to you. _Yet."_ He said, giving you his casual smile.

Severus then lifted your left leg to his shoulder and approached his face carefully to your womanhood. You could have died at that moment, when you felt his tongue poke on your clit and sending you an electric feeling. Your hand going instinctively in his dark hairs, you bitted your lower lip as to keep your voice down.

He licked and sucked harder before plunging his tongue in your core, eating you out like you never had before. "You really taste good (Y/n)" he commented before getting back to work.

The feeling was just so good to bear, you had to put an hand at you mouth which was drooling at the corner. Your other hand gripping more at his hairs. " Professor... Fuck, Merlin...!"

"I need you, now please" You pleaded to him and the sound of your soft voice begging for him was enough. He left your leg off of his shoulder and stood up. Snape was opening his vest buttons which you helped to take off, you then looked at him open his pants and slide them down.

Your mouth now partly open at the sight of his cock, free from its confiness. "Shit...Severus" was all left you mouth as you bitted your lips, your tights rubbing against each others.

" **It's sir, understood ?** " he grunted in your ear before adding "Turn around, now. Face to the shelfs and hands on it” You immediatly obliged and turned yourself , facing the shelfs and in position as requested.

The potion master was now behind you, his hardness all ready between your ass cheeks. He rubbed it slowly then putting it between your folds and against your clit. 

‘’Sir, please...you’re teasing me too much...” You had mewled. The next thing you knew was that he had now his cock, hard and needy at your entrance and he was whispering ‘’Remember miss ( Y/ln): Don’t be too loud, remember where we are...” as he pushed himself inside of you fully.

At that moment you had grabbed onto the wooden shelf infront of you and sweared under your breath as the blissful feeling went right to your core. It took you the best of yourself not to scream from the sudden pleasure ,feeling him between your legs.

‘’O-oh...Sir...!” You breathed out and he smirked at that.

One of his hand on your hips, he steadied himself and started to move back after letting yourself getting used to his lenght. He started to move his hips forward a slow pace at first, listening to your low moans which were blissful sounds to his ears.

‘’So tight and so good for me ‘’ He said as your name slipped from his lips and you nooded at that. 

One of your hand was now on his one which was on your hip and you tourned your head a bit to him: ‘’Professor, sir... You’re feeling so good inside of me ! “. Snape lowered his face to give you a quick peck on your lips and you licked them right afterward as you looked at him with your eyes filled with lust for him only. 

At that, the professor quickened his pace and you had to put one of your hand over your mouth again, otherwise everyone who could be in the corridor at that moment could have had hear you. You were a moaning mess under your hand.

Severus felt that you had tightened around his cock and he continued his rythm, hitting all the right spots. ‘’Close, are we miss (Y/ln) ?” 

‘’Fuck, yes sir I'm so close. Please i need you to make me cum so baddly!” Your pleads were full of moans and drool started to roll from the left corner of your lips.

‘’Asked oh so nicely...how could I refuse that...” His hand on your hip had tightened it’s grip on it and you would surely have mark after that.

As you were almost at the edge, you felt his other hand make it’s way between your legs and on your clit; rubbing it in sync along with the movments of his dick inside you.

He started to get sloppy as your climax hitted your hard and you moaned loudly in your hand, crying from the amount of pleasure getting through you.

‘’Merlin, (Y/n) this is so hot, seeing you and hearing you pleasured by me...!” He grunted and moaned as he took his cock out of your now sore cunt and storked himself over your backsides until you felt something hot on your ass cheeks. 

Snape’s moans where low and hot as he finished himself on you and hearing him made your face red again. He then backed against the shelfs behind him and lowered his back against it for support as he breathed heavily, his orgasm getting down.

Your turned around to face him and took a step toward him. “Severus, wow...that was so hot...” You looked right at him and corrected yourself ‘’Sorry, I mean: Sir.”.

He smiled at that and took his wand from his pocket, using a cleaning spell on you. You had grapped your clothes from the ground and dressed back into your school uniform and he was already fully clothed and cleaned as well.

‘’This was clearly innapropriate and I guess that you are smart enough to not talk about this to anyone ever. Also, I will talk about your problem with those other students to Dumbledore. Does i make myself clear Miss (Y/ln) ?” He spoke as he was back to his annoyed self.

“Of course, I know how to keep the best and good things for myself. Thank you very much, professor Snape” You had smirked to him. You kissed him on the lips one last time before leaving the potions storage room without someone noticing it and smiled to yourself on your way back to your dormitories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading it ! I work a lot and try to write as much as I have the time to and also prefer to make long one shots than small horrible ones.
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> You can find my blog and Prompt list here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/moonysnivellus


End file.
